


Possibilities

by kaori



Series: Capturing Paradise [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Paradise Kiss
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaori/pseuds/kaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in Tokyo for a show, and it's by coincidence that he meets a certain green-eyed girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

She doesn't have black hair, or even long hair. In fact, the opposite. It is short and brown. But _ah_ , brown isn't quite the right word—too plain, too _ordinary_. Perhaps hazelnut, polished bronze, burnished copper, a decadent _auburn_.

Strands stylishly layered this way and that, curling inwards ever so slightly to frame her blushing cheeks, her angled chin. She tilts her head to the side, the move sending hair fluttering about her striking features before settling back into place. He notices: the bright emerald eyes, the pert little nose, the dimpled cheeks.

It is, George thinks, absolutely stunning, so fitting for the exuberance that surrounds her like puffs of clouds.

He finds himself a little lost, a little out of his depth, when she stops right in front of him and bends down so that they are eye to eye.

"You look sad," she comments with obvious concern.

He knows his mask is perfect, knows there are no cracks in the collected expression he keeps in place every waking moment. So he offers a smile that's more a smirk, that's several shades too confident to completely hide his surprise.

"How can I be when such a beautiful angel stands before me?" he murmurs.

She laughs, the sound light like the tinkling of merry bells. "Silly. You're sad." Without invitation, she sits down next to him, not too far away, but not touching—a respectable distance for friends, but perhaps not strangers.

"It's your eyes. They don't look very happy," she continues, sliding her hands under her thighs to kick her long legs back and forth underneath the bench.

He's been successful at hiding it from everyone (even Isabella doesn't suspect a thing anymore) but this girl notices in just a single glance. How?

"Ah—! I mean—" Worry creases down her brows. "Yours eyes just had this _look_ and I thought you— ano, well," she tapers off and cringes when she considers her words. "But they're a very pretty blue!" she exclaims with heartfelt honesty.

George allows a sardonic smile. She thinks she'd offended him. How cute.

Suddenly, she starts, spine straightening and eyes widening. "Aaah! I'm so rude!" She pulls her hands to her lap and tries to execute a bow sitting down. The sudden movement has her slipping slightly off the bench. She yelps, adjusts her balance quickly, and offers, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

Against his will, he finds himself laughing. She's a klutz in a way that's entirely too endearing. He lost his muse, has been drifting along without one ever since _then_ , but now, _now_ George wonders if he'd been too quick to write that off.

"You have that look again," she notes, smile fading and eyes dimming. She places a hand on his shoulder, touch warm and light.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." She pulls away, but smiles all the same. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sakura? Can I call you that?"

She beams again, so bright it should've hurt to look at. "Mm!"

"Will you model for me?"

 _"Hoeeeee?"_

"You're a model, aren't you," he states.

"B-but..." She leans in closer and motions with a hand for him to do the same. He humors her by tilting his head down to the side.

She drops the pitch of her voice to a dramatic whisper. "Tomoyo-chan would kill me!"


End file.
